tlosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dewastacja Żywiołów
Dawno, dawno temu, jeszcze przed wzniesieniem Magicznej Bariery Mazoku, nad harmonią południowego kontynentu czuwały cztery potężne duchy: '''Fenix' - Płomień Życia, Moby Dick - Spokojna Fala, Kamaitachi - Zachodni Wicher oraz Sasquatch - Strażnik Ziemi. Gdy na północy główne siły ciemności przygotowywały się do wojny dziś zwanej "Wojną Upadku Potworów" na spokojne południe wysłani zostali heroldzi zagłady.'' Czterech potężnych Mazoku bez problemu zdołało zabić wielkie duchy i rozpoczęło krucjatę przeciw ludzkości. Morza wzburzyły się a wybrzeża zapełniły zapomnianymi istotami z głębin gdy najstraszliwszy "'Rock Bottom Tentacle"' rozpoczął swoją inwazję. Serce lądu pokryły wieczny śnieg i lód gdy potężny "'Ice Age"' zamieszkał w górach, zmieniając centrum kontynentu w zamarźnięte pustkowia. Nikt kto zdołał przeżyć w tych warunkach nie mógł marzyć o spokoju, jedynie strach i rozpacz szerzyły się gdy demony i potwory przemierzały ląd, niewoląc śmiertelników na rozkaz swojej pani, "'The''' Great Sukkubus". Jednak i w śmierci nikt nie zaznał spokoju, gdy ziemia przestała przyjmować zamarłych a dusze straciły możliwość przejścia na drugą stronę a armię umęczonych, nieżywych sług budować zaczął "Hourglass Reaper". Wkrótce potem wojna wybuchła na dobre.'' Święte Smoki Shinzoku nie zamierzały jednak stać bezczynnie, na południe z odsieczą wysłane zostają cztery Święte Smoki. Początkowo odsiecz Shinzoku wydawała się być skuteczna, niestety szybko doszło do sytuacji patowej, ani smoki ani demony nie potrafiły w dostateczny sposób przechylić szali zwycięstwa na swoją stronę, aż do czasu... Nikt dokładnie nie wie kiedy i w jakim celu, siły ciemności z odległych światów postanowiły zaingerować w bieg wydarzeń. Zwiastun końca, posłaniec zmierzchu, sługa '''Władcy Ciemności, Dark Stara', potężny "Ender Dragon", postanowił wyjść z ukrycia. Choć sam nie stał po stronie sług Rubinookiego to z wielką chęcią wspomógł ich w walce, zaburzając dotychczasowy balans i umożliwiając demonom całkowite przejęcie południowego kontynentu. Gdy Wojna Upadku Potworów dobiegła końca a większość Świętych Smoków i Demonów spoczęła pod magiczną barierą, pięciu Mazoku trzymających we władaniu południe otrzymało tytuł Pięciu Pomniejszych Lordów Mazoku.'' Jednak, nadzieja nie zgasła. Cztery wielkie duchy powróciły do sił, przepełnione wolą walki, pragnieniem przywrócenia pokoju na południu i chęcią wyzwolenia śmiertelników spod jarzma demonów. Jednak same nie mogły tego dokonać, skoro wcześniej przegrali, teraz nie mieli szans przeciw Piątce Pomniejszych Lordów. Jednomyślnie więc, cztery wielkie duchy postanowiły odnaleźć poległych wysłańców Shinzoku i połączyć z nimi siły. Każdy z duchów poświęcił znaczną część swej wielkiej siły by wskrzesić cztery smoki, by obdarzyć je nową mocą. Niestety było to za mało by pokonać Pomniejszych Lordów, jednak połączona siła odrodzonych smoków pozwoliła pozbawić demony władzy nad większą częścią kontynentu, zepchnąć zło na margines i dać śmiertelnikom należną wolność. Same smoki zaś przyjęły rolę strażników harmonii a wraz z nią nowe imiona. ''Igknight - Rycerz Ognia, który stopił lodowce i wypędził Ice Age'a wgłąb góry Sky Pillar.'' ''Subknight - Rycerz Wody, który ukoił morze i wygnał zapomnianych by spoczęli na jego dnie wraz ze swym panem.'' ''Terrknight - Rycerz Ziemi, który otworzył drogę do zaświatów i zamknął Hourglass Reaper'a na Pustyni Końca Świata.'' ''Airknight - Rycerz Powietrza, który przepędził demony na północ, dziś znaną jako Czarne Ziemie.'' Same duchy zaś popadły w letarg, oddawszy swą moc nie mogły dłużej aktywnie przebywać w świecie materialnym, jednak po dziś dzień można odczuć ich obecność w każdym aspekcie przyrody południowego kontynentu. Przez wiele stuleci, plemiona kontynuowały kult żywiołów a nawet dziś istnieją tacy, którzy modlą się do Fenixa, Moby Dicka, Sasquacha i Kamaitachi.